The world in the future(Map Game)
Sign up your nations! Please, please, please sign up your nations. This is a brand new Map Game that you can play. The game will start when 5 nations signed up nations. you need to write the nation's name. Tier 1 is for 100+ edits. Asian . Europe . African . North America . South America . Oceania . Mars territory (will open when the first country finished Space IV) . Moon territory (will open when the first country finished Space III) . Administrators mods *Main: 23:39, October 1, 2014 (UTC) AWESOME! *Secondary: *Secondary: mapmakers *Main: *Secondary: 23:39, October 1, 2014 (UTC) AWESOME Rules Location: * Defending Nation: +10 * On Border: +8 * City near border +6 * No former presence, core of army away from battle: +0 Power Land is always applicable, Navy is only applicable when an attack on the coast is made. Air attacks must be plausible, if you have no air bases in the region you can't use it. * Large aerial assault capability +3.5* *Large naval assault capability + 3.5 * Large land assault capability +3.5 * Medium aerial assault capability: **+3 (if enemy has no aerial power) **+2 (if the enemy has aerial power) * Medium naval assault capability +3 (if the enemy has no naval power) +2 (if the enemy has their navy stationed in or around the location) * Medium land capability +3 (if three or more times larger than enemy) +2 (if less than three times larger than enemy) * Small aerial/naval/land capability: +1 * Land, aerial, and naval is compounded. If you have large naval, medium air, and medium land, your score is 9 or 7. You cannot have medium aerial and large aerial at the same time. * Power is averaged in a coalition war. Tiers Tier 1(Superpowers) *USA *China *India *Russia (Mod will promote you to the higher tier(s)). Tier 2 *Mexico *Indonesia Tier 3 Tier 4 Tier 5 Tierless Any nation not listed above has no tier. Points: *Tier 1 nations get plus 20 *Tier2: +15 *Tier 3: +10 *Tier 4: +5 *Tier 5: +3 *1 tier above enemy: +2 *2 Tiers above enemy: +4 *3 Tiers above enemy: +6 *4 Tiers above enemy: +8 *5 Tiers above enemy: +11 *Tier 1 invading a tierless nation: +10 *These are subject to change over time, though there are restrictions on movement. To push a nation out of a tier (i.e., you want to enter tier 1 or 2 but they are full) you need to have a larger economy and be all around better than them. Motive * Economic (Gains resource, etc): +4 * Defending territory owned by nation no more than 10 years: +5 *Defending territory owned by nation no more than 20 years but more than 10 years: +7 * Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 9 * Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 10 * Aiding an Ally: + 10 * Pre-emptive Strike: +10 * Reconquest of core region: + 12 * Unification: +15 * Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 12 * Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 12 * Attacking to enforce political hegemony: +14 * Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 16 * Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 16 * Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 18 * Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 * Counter attack:+5 Modifiers * Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 4 * Democratic government supported by people: + 5 * Government not supported by people: -5 * Troop Morale high (requires motive over 10, chance over 6, and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 10 * Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 8): -10 * Fighting Guerrilla War: -10 attacker, + 2 defender * Implausibility: -4 per implausibility * Undergoing revolt: -14 * Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!! * Lead nation's motive, not average. Population *Greater than 100 million +30 * Greater than 50 million +15 * Greater than 30 million +5 * Less than 30 million + 2 * Larger than opponents: + 4 * 2x size of opponent's: + 5 * 5x size of opponent's: + 10 *10x size of opponent's: + 17 =Landscape *Urban warfare: Attacker -2, Defender +2 *Storming onto a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming into a desert, high mountains, or jungle the, attacker -3 and + defender gains 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 Allies *Leader Nations (Tier 1-2): +10 each participating *Military aid: + 5 each participating *Supplies: + 4 each participating *Cultural Support: +2 each participating *Vassal: -2 each participating Random mod will role a dice app twice that have 1-10 and they will use the bigger one to divide the smaller one then times 10 (example: a 4 and a 7 results 0.57*10=5.7) Treaty Breaking Attacker breaks non-aggression pact/treaty: -5 Attacker breaks alliance: -10 Calculation 1-(bigger points)/(smaller points)*100 = the percentage of the land of the smaller one annexed to the bigger one. *exception 1: If the country that have the bigger points are more than 75 times larger than the smaller one (except Russia which is set to 160 times larger), and the percentage is over 15%, the whole small country is annexed. *exception 2: If the smaller country is a city-state or land area is less than 18,500 km2, and the percentage is over 10%, the whole country is ceded. *exception 3: City-states grows twice as slow (if Andorra invades Spain and win it won't get like 25% of Spain). Example Russia-Ukrainian War: Russia: *Location: 8 *Power: 9 *Tier: 26 *Motive: 8 (Conquering a piece of country that have similar culture) *Population: 51 *Modifier: 4 *Landscape: -2 * Allies: 15 (China) +4 (Kazakhstan) = 19 * Random: 9 and a 8: 8 *Total: 122 Ukraine: *Location: 10 *power: 5 *Tier: 5 *Motive: 12 (Simferpol is a heart region) *Population: 5 *modifier: 5 *landscape: 2 *Allies: EU (a total of 45), USA (financial, 19) = 39 *random: 7 and a 6: 8.4 *Total: 116.4 1-116.4/122=0.0569-->0.06 while Crimea have exactly 6 percent land of Crimea so ONLY Crimea was annexed. Achievements Only country can complete achievements, city-states nor independent Martian Territory cannot. ONE COUNTRY CAN ONLY MAKE 1 RESEARCH AND 1 HELP. Military Nuke(1): Research time: 5 years, Another nations help you: 4 years, Another nation already have the achievement helps you: 2 years Reward: +3 on any landscape, +3 on any defending. Air+one tier, a 10% chance for +1 on tier. Advanced nuke: Research time: 10 years, another nations help: 8 years, another nation that completed this: 5 years. Reward: +2 extra on any landscape, +2 extra on any defending. a 11% chance for +1 tier. Laser gun: 17/15/9, %13.5+ 1 tier, +2 power points, +30% on defend section ONLY, +1 each ally. Space Space I: Able to space flight and land on the moon(robot). 9/7/4 Space II: Able to advance space flight and explore planets. 15/13/8 Space III: Able to land / colonize on Moon. 21/19/9 Space IV: Able to land/colonize on Mars. 27/25/13 Space V: Able to land/colonize exoplanet that is 10 LY away (only 2 habitable, actually) 31/29/14 More coming soon... Gameplay Category:The world in the future(Map Game)